


Memories Don't Stay Buried

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in the Underground was fine. Asgore had collected 6 human souls, the residents were hopeful. Until then. Sans, after having some nightmares, starts to wonder how much longer it will last. His suspicions are confirmed when a mysterious new monster appears, making him wonder just how far things have gone. One thing he knows for sure; memories don't stay buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Don't Stay Buried

Sans crunched through the streets of Snowdin, returning the waves of the residents. "Hey, Sans!" "Headed to Grillby's, huh?" "That's your third break today!" He smiled to himself. It was actually his fifth break, but he'd never say it aloud; Papyrus would have his head. Pushing open the door, he nodded to the greetings from the patrons of the restaurant. Making his way to the bar, he climbed into the seat and leaned forward on the rough surface. Grillby set his hands down on the bar and Sans sighed. "I'll just take a bottle of ketchup. Put it on my tab." When he didn't move, Sans looked up, slightly irritably. "Sans." "Yeah, yeah, I'll pay it later." Sans stared at the jukebox in the corner of the room, trying to ignore Grillby's intense gaze. "Sans." When he looked back, the bartender crossed his arms. "This is your fifth break today. Something's bothering you." A few minutes passed; Sans remained silent. Finally, Grillby sighed, handing him a ketchup bottle and moving down the bar to take orders. Nursing the ketchup, he sighed. His friend was right; but only because he was tired. The nightmares from the past few days had been bothering him a lot, considering they were changing. At first, it was just little details; things would change position, disembodied voices would whisper around him, and he would see lights flashing around him. Then, they just changed completely. People he didn't know surrounded him, screamed at him. The strangest thing about these dreams was that in them he was human. He couldn't explain it, but he had barely slept in the last few days and it was driving him crazy. Slipping off the bar stool, he put the empty ketchup bottle on the counter. "Thanks, Grillby. See ya around." Sans turned and left before he could answer.

Hotland wasn't such a bad place to be; perfect for selling hot dogs and hot cats, anyway. Business was pretty good for that afternoon and now that it had slowed down, Sans slouched down to take a nap. He closed his eyes. A second later, they flew open; he wasn't in Hotland anymore. And he wasn't himself. He looked down at his hands, which had... Flesh. He patted his chest, his head, his legs. Real and true flesh. "Sans! Come help me!" He whirled around quickly, surprised by the sharp whisper. A girl, looking around eighteen, crouched in front of a door, picking at the lock. A cell door. He walked over in a daze, crouching next to her and studying her face. She had red hair, which made him think of Undyne. It was long, and pulled back into a loose braid draping over her shoulder. Her eyes were a startling blue, a lot like his blue attack. She threw down her tools in frustration and stood, standing half a head taller than Sans. "I'm sorry..." The quietness in her voice surprised him. "W-what for?" She turned to him. "You've forgotten me, haven't you?" Sans felt his cheeks heat up, but he couldn't tell why. "Forgotten?" She stepped closer, taking his hand. "After everything, Sans..." Stepping closer again, their faces were inches apart. "Uhh..." He leaned back slightly and she squeezed his hand. Her hair covered her face and she laughed, but it didn't sound right. When she looked back up, her face had scratches, blood seeping from each of them. Horrified, Sans jumped back, tripping and falling. "After everything... YOU did..." She pulled open the large blue jacket she was wearing, which was identical to his, revealing a long gash in her midsection. "You did it... You did it... You did it..." Sans covered his ears, shaking his head. "No, I didn't do anything!" Silence. When he looked up, she was frozen, staring at him. He moved slightly. A loud scream echoed in his ears and he fell back, crying out. 

"Sans! Wake up, Sans!" His eyes flew open and he gasped, lashing out. When he felt something solid, he looked up. Papyrus stood over him, looking concerned. "Sans, are you alright?" The smaller skeleton looked around; he was on the ground, in Hotland, behind his stand. "Y-yeah. Just thought I'd take a quick dirt nap." Papyrus crossed his arms, shaking his head. "That's not funny, Sans. I was really worried about you." Sans shrugged, sitting back behind the stand. "I'm fine, Pap. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately." After a few seconds and a sigh, Papyrus turned away. Before he walked away he muttered, "I've noticed."

Later that night, Sans walked slowly through the woods. Whenever he was feeling down, he liked going to the door there and talking to the woman on the other side. They would exchange puns, have some good laughs, and both leave feeling better. He regretted never asking her name, but he didn't know if she'd think it rude. They hadn't properly met, after all. When he got there, he knocked the pattern they had made, then leaned back against it. She would probably take some time before she answered, so he figured he could get comfortab- "Hello!" He sat up in surprise. It normally took longer, but she could've been waiting. "How are you today?" "I'm alright, how bout you?" A quiet laugh echoed from behind the door. "Well, I've been thinking up some good jokes! Are you ready?" Sans smiled contentedly. Tonight was gonna be fun.


End file.
